Finally Falling
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Condor Studios is entered in an annual talent competition up against other TV networks. Guess who's representing Condor Studios! Based on "Finally Falling" from the Nickelodeon show Victorious! One shot.


**A/N: Hey! This took me the whole summer to write. I was busy with my English report. :P But good news! I turned it in! :D That means I can finally get back to work on You Are The Only One (as long as I don't have too much homework)! I'm so happy to be done with it. Okay, enough about that. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :( Haha**

I awoke to the sound of my phone blasting one of my favorite songs, "Walking on Sunshine", Aly & AJ's cover. I had set that as my wake up call. As I sat up, I looked around the room. I wasn't in my own bedroom, I was confused. Then I remembered. I was in a New York hotel room with Tawni, Zora, Penelope, and Chastity. Why were we there? Today was the big day. It was the annual showdown.

Every year, the top tween TV networks held a talent competition in New York City's, Central Park to prove which actors and actresses were the most skilled. For the heads of the studios, it was all for the publicity. For us actors and actresses, this was about pride, proving _we_ were the best. Naturally, each TV network would choose their best two shows to compete, or so I've been told.

The two best shows at Condor Studios were, _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_. decided that we'd all perform a song together. If that wasn't bad enough, the two lead singers were me and _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Wait, it gets worse. The song chosen was a love song, yes a _love_ song, called "Finally Falling" from a Nickelodeon show. Weird right? Not only did I have to sing it with _him_, but the song was about _love_.

…And from a Nick show, which I don't understand why we're singing. I mean it's a song from a competing network! How does that make _any_ sense? Anyways, I'm getting off topic.

The point is: Chad plus me, plus love song, equals… Well, you'll see.

We had just arrived at the stage in Central Park. Every single seat was filled. I was starting to feel a bit nervous. I didn't eat much of anything for breakfast, so there wasn't a chance that I'd throw up. Luckily, we made it backstage without having paparazzi screaming questions in our faces.

Backstage, my nervousness was replaced by excitement. I looked around and saw celebrities from TV shows I'd watch back home in Wisconsin.

"Oh my gosh! Tawni, look! Over there!" I said excitedly as I tapped her shoulder.

"Sonny, calm down! It's not cool to be all starstruck! You _are_ a star now- OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!" she screamed.

I saw them turn in our direction and Tawni and I waved like crazed fangirls. They smiled and started walking toward us.

My heart was beating like a drum. I could barely breathe. I had posters of them all over my walls in Wisconsin! I had other posters of people like Zac Efron, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and…well, Chad. Not that I'd ever admit to having posters of Chad in my room. I'd never hear the end of it. The only people that know are my mom and my best friend Lucy. Oh gosh, I got off topic again.

The point is, this was a major moment for me. It was always one of my dreams to meet the Jonas Brothers, specifically Joe. And here they were, walking toward us. O-M-G.

"Hey! We saw you waving at us and though we'd come say 'Hey'." Kevin said.

That snapped my out of my thoughts instantly.

"Heyo! I'm Joe!"

"He- Seriously Joe? Did you really need to make it rhyme?" Nick said as he rolled his eyes at Joe.

"What? You want me to lose my songwriting edge?"

"Carry on."

"Thought so."

"Anyways, I'm Nick."

"We know who you are!" Tawni said, almost yelling. All I could do is nod and grin.

"And we know you! Frankie watches your show all the time." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, you're Tawni, and you're Sonny, right?" Joe asked, pointing to each of us.

"Yep!" I couldn't stop grinning. The Jonas Brothers knew _my_ name! I locked eyes with Joe and we just stood there, smiling at each other.

"Well, good luck to you guys! We gotta go get ready. Maybe our casts could go do something together sometime!" Nick said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah! Here, we'll give you our number's and you give us yours." Joe suggested, exchanging his phone with mine.

When we finished entering our numbers, we went our separate ways.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. I had the numbers of the Jonas Brothers. This day was already starting off awesome! Even if we lost, I'd be happy.

"SONNY!" screamed Tawni.

"What?" I said.

"I've been trying to get your attention. We should go find the others and get ready too."

"Oh sorry."

As we started walking, I began humming a Jonas Brothers' song quietly.

"Well, someone's got a crush! Which one is it?" Tawni said, stopping.

"Whaaat? I don't know what you're talking about!" I said in what is apparently my "denial voice" as Selena Gomez calls it.

"Sonny, which Jonas is it?"

"Why do you assume it's a Jonas?"

"It's Joe isn't it! It is! I know it is! Don't deny it!"

"Fine it is."

"He likes you too!"

"How do you know?"

"You two locked eyes for a good 30 seconds. I'm pretty sure that means something."

"Really, you think?"

"Girl, it's common sense. You are in loooovveee with him!"

"Sonny's in love with me? Well that's no surprise. Who wouldn't be?" said a new voice. You can probably guess who this is.

"For your information Chad, she was talking about Joe Jonas." I blurted.

Ugh. I was sure I was gonna regret saying that. But it was a whole lot better than him thinking I was in love with him.

"Oh… Well, we should run through the song one more time before it's our turn."

"We've already done it 5 times before we left. I think we're good. Besides, we don't want anyone to copy our dance moves."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fi-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! Sonny, you like _Joe_. Not _Chad_. Stop flirting with him! …Oh wait, he might be watching. Keep it up, it'll make him jealous." Tawni said, looking around.

"I am _not_ flirting with Chad! Now let's just get into our outfits for the performance." I glared at her.

"Fine!" Chad said.

"Fine!"

"Go-"

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN! C'mon Sonny." Tawni said leading me away.

After I changed into my costume, I walked around backstage looking for Tawni. I heard her voice and found where it was coming from. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard another voice, the voice of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"We just met him!" came Tawni's voice.

"Then why did Sonny look like she was gonna kiss him?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"I DON'T!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Before Chad could answer her, I walked over to them.

"Um, hi…" I said awkwardly.

"…I'll leave you two alone." Tawni said, making her escape.

Chad glared and her direction and looked at me, "Uh, hey Sonny…"

"I, uh, happened to catch part of your conversation with Tawni."

He tried to keep a straight face, but even with all the acting he's done, I could see his eyes fill with fear.

"Y-you did?" he stuttered.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

We stood there, silent and awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

Finally he broke the silence and said, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything after you said I looked like I was gonna kiss Joe…"

"Oh… Well it looked like you were."

"Maybe I wanted to, maybe I didn't. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Whatever."

"I-"

Chad was cut off by a loud voice blaring through the speakers, "Up next, the casts of _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ performing 'Finally Falling'!"

"We better go…" I said as I started walking away.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad said, grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Can't it wait? We're on in less than 2 minutes."

"No, I need to tell you now."

I sighed and said, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath and began, "Sonny, I-"

But he didn't get farther than that before a stagehand came by and told us to get onstage.

Before I knew it, my microphone headset was on me, and I was walking out on the stage.

I walked out slowly, singing, "Suddenly my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here…"

"And beautiful, is all I see…" Chad entered from the opposite side of the stage.

"It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be…" we both sang as we met in the middle.

I looked into his eyes and then… Suddenly the tempo sped up. We broke the gaze and did a few fancy dance moves. As we did that, our casts danced onto the stage.

"Well that money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it. True love doesn't cost a thing. If you try to buy it, you can't return it."

"No, no, no, no!" our casts sang altogether.

"Your friends are doing all the same things. And my friends say, 'Look at what you're wasting'." Chad sang, gesturing to his cast.

"But it doesn't matter, if we change their minds!"

"Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before!"

"And I don't care what they say anymore, 'cause I'm falling, falling!"

"Finally falling, falling!" we sang, as Chad spun me around.

During the mini instrumental, everyone mini their own dance moves and stunts, like Skyler DeVane did a backflip and the crowd went wild!

The instrumental ended and I sang, "I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings are nothin', so show me something. 'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted and now I've got it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"My friends are wondering what you're thinking. And your friends probably think the same thing." Chad sang, smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!"

"Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before!"

"And I don't care what they say anymore, 'cause I'm falling, falling!"

"Finally falling, falling!"

I took a quick glance over at Chad and saw he was looking at me. He turned a little red and looked away.

"If you can't find your love when you're in it, just forget it. It will change your mind once you get it. Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it, yeah we did it, well we did it!" He sang, looking at me.

"Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before!"

"And I don't care what they say anymore, 'cause I'm falling, falling!"

"Finally falling, falling!" we sang, coming toward each other.

"Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before." We got closer and closer until we finally met up in center stage.

We locked eyes and sang to each other, fully meaning it, "And I don't care what they say anymore, 'cause I'm falling, falling!"

Only breaking our gaze momentarily as we danced, everyone sang, "Finally falling, falling! Finally falling, falling! Finally falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!"

We all struck our final poses, mine being Chad and I standing with our faces only inches apart, holding hands. We were both grinning widely. Suddenly, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised, but put his arms around my waist and kissed back.

The whole crowd and our casts just gasped. When we pulled away, we stepped back a little and just started at each other, stunned at what happened. Then the host came out and we quickly walked backstage. Our casts immediately swarmed around us asking questions.

"Could you guys give us a sec. We'd like to talk alone…" I told them.

As soon as they had left, we moved to a quiet place where no one was around.

"So." I said.

"Soo…"

"What does this mean for us?"

"Well, uh, what do you want it to mean?"

"What do _you_ want it to mean?"

"I asked you first."

"No you didn't!"

"Ugh!"

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"Alright, fine! I'll answer your question."

"Wait, I have another question."

"Can we go one step at a time?" he rolled his eyes and smiled faintly.

"It'll only take a second."

"Fine. What is it?"

"What were you gonna tell me before we went out onstage?"

"Wow, are you really that clueless, Munroe?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay fine. I was gonna tell you that I…" and the rest was inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't catch the end…"

"I said, I was gonna tell you that I kinda, sorta, might like you…" he mumbled.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I didn't think you'd feel the same way. But judging by what happened out there, you do."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Well, I-I'd like for it to mean that we're more than friends… What about you?" I asked the ground.

"M-me too." He said, pretending to look at something to the right of him.

"Really?" I said, looking back at him.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely, do I need to say it again?"

"No, I'm just…surprised."

"Well don't be." he said, taking my hands.

I smiled at him and looked into his bright blue eyes.

He stared into my eyes, smiled, and said, "Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I will go out with you." I grinned.

And to this very day, I am madly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. As for Joe Jonas…Let's just say, he's found his Love-ato. (Get it? Haha! I crack myself up.)

Anyways my point is, one minute two people are enemies, the next they're in love. It's amazing what one day can do.

**A/N: Review please! :D**


End file.
